Whats it mean to be a TRUE Hyuga
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: What if Hinata was a prodigy from the very beginning? How would that change things? Strong/ Confident/ Cold Hinata. Strong and Smarter Naruto. NaruXHina rivalry?
1. Prologue

What if Hinata was a prodigy from the very beginning? How would that change things? Strong/ Confident/ Cold Hinata. Strong and Smarter Naruto. NaruXHina rivalry?

"Speaking."

_Thoughts_

**Kyunbi**

* * *

Only a candle light lit the darkness in the deepest hours of time. The rain drops which fell upon the shape of her cheeks and the tears which were hidden deep within her eyes resurfaced on the cold cemented ground.

She peers up at the blacken sky, wondering why life was harsh and grim. They say life is supposed to be easier when you have those who support you like your family. Hinata debunked it.

She didn't have a family; she just has a government political system, nothing more, nothing less.

Every day you have to cater to their demands, or more specific, her father's demands. Every day it was the same, wake up, go train, do good, go to sleep. It was tiring, boring even, but she knew in order to protect her clans pride and not bring shame upon the clan, than she _must _stick to the program.

The broken girl stood up, not believing how hard it was raining. She didn't even realize, being caught up in her thoughts had caused her to lose focus of her surroundings.

She scowled herself for letting her thoughts get the better of her. What would've happened if she were on a mission and she got distracted again? It only takes one mistake in the shinobi world to end up dead.

Hinata sighs lowly as she walks the path she always walks to go home. The weather was depressing but some way, somehow, she found comfort in it. The rain, so as the star less night, always brought her hope that there were someone just as alone and hurt as she were. She deemed to even call herself selfish but, knowing there is someone else out there just like you, made her feel like she wasn't as alone anymore.

Still…she felt like all of her thoughts of her not being alone was a facade to cover up the fact that she _is_ alone..no one would ever feel her pain and if they claim to, they won't understand it. No one would..no one ever could..

She ceased in her tracks, the wind blowing back her dark blue midnight locks as she peers up at the darken sky one last time to say. " I'm sorry…Okaasan."

* * *

Okkasan= Mother

So did you guys like it? I'm so nervous about making this story even though I know what direction I want to head in, it's still a job when you don't know what everyone likes. So before you get into my story I need to tell you a few things. Naruto is Hinata rival. Its original and I do not believe any one has ever done this before. She also is a true Hyuga like her father always wanted her to be, one who seals their emotions using "masks."

I'm planning on a lot of sad scenes, but there would be happy ones too, and yes this story is Naruhina, nothing else. Also I'm not sure about placing Naruto and Hinata on the same team but I might..just have to think about it. This first chapter is short because its prologue.


	2. Introductions

Shadow Vortex632- Really! Awe I'm sorry, you can always do it anyways.

Haruko Ai- That's nice of you but I wouldn't mind anyone having the same idea as I do. Great minds think alike. Lol

Anyways, I give my thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me and I'll fake like I'm not nervous. Lol

Also I hope you guys don't mind when I don't update on some days because I have school and I have to go to bed early.

Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a lot of stuff to do and I have been working on my other stories as well. I hope you guys like the chapter.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_((Flashbacks))_

_Dreams_

**Kyunbi**

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.

* * *

"_Okkasan….."_

"_Okkasan…"_

…_._

…

"_Okkasan?..."_

"_No…No! No!"_

"_Please come back! You have too, i-I love you." _

_.._

"_Hinata, please let it be known that you do not come like the other Hyugas."_

…

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

"_Hinata, there's something I need you to know.."_

"_W-What is it..?"  
.._

…

"_Keep an open eye..then will you..discover the truth."_

"_The TRUTH?! What truth, Okkasan!"_

_Hinata screamed as she ran toward her mother who was fading in with the blinding light wearing a warm, motherly smile. _

"_It's not time..farewell..for now..I…love you." When Hinata finally caught up, she went in to grab her hand, but all that was left of her was turned into dust and faded out into the wind. _

_Hinata fell to her knees crying, her hands covering her head. "No…I lost her…I lost her again…" _

Hinata woke up with a jolt, sweat pouring down her petite figure; she threw the thin sheets off of her and headed towards the bathroom. When she got there she cuts on the fossil to splash some cool water on her face. Looking up into the mirror, she cringed. She looked like she hasn't had a good night sleep in days.

Sighing, she went over to the bath tub and cut on the shower head and stepped inside. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes, she was too traumatized to do so, but after a while of calming herself, she started to strip off her wet clothing one by one, throwing each piece into the dirty clothes bins.

The Hyuga breathes out a moan as the cool water rush smoothly down her back, the water dripping along her curves, and teasing her young sensitive skin.

Hinata didn't want to think about the dream as it was almost a daily routine for her. It's always the same dream occurring over and over inside her head. It was driving her insane, her mother died years ago, and there's nothing in the present that could change that so even if she says to unlock the truth, what would come out of it in the end? It's not like the dream meant anything, right?

She cut off the shower head, stepping out; she dried herself off with a towel. She closed the bathroom door behind her after she wrapped the towel tightly around her petite body so it wouldn't fall off. She than sat on a wooden stool that was placed in front of her mirror. Opening up the drawer, she saw the diamond necklace she swore to never wear since her mother's departing.

She sat there for a while just staring at it, her hand slowly reaching out to touch it when a knock on her door interrupted her actions; she abruptly turns her head to the door waiting for whoever it was to say something.

"Hinata-Sama has you awakened?" A familiar voice sounded from behind the door. It sounded like Kou, the man who used to escort her around the village when she was much younger than she is now. He was her own personal body guard at the time, now it was her cousin Neji, a member from the branch family.

Hinata gracefully stood up going over to open up the door. "Yes Kou-San?" She questions, her sweet voice lacing in like thread.

The man ignored the fact that she was only in a towel, clearly sustaining her naked body underneath. He had no desire what so ever to look at a young child especially one who he looks down as a granddaughter. Usually it's unfitting for an heiress to open the door dressed inappropriately but they had a special bond together. It was awkward at first when meeting him but once she got to know him, she dropped the façade and acts normal around him once she found out he wasn't like the other Hyugas.

"Your father wishes for your presence in his study." He smiles at her than left her be without even bowing out of respect. Hinata didn't mind, they were close now, she didn't mind him calling her whatever title he wanted to, it was his choice. He says he likes 'Hinata-Sama' better so Hinata wouldn't complain, as long as he was comfortable with calling her that then why would she complain?

She hurriedly got dressed knowing how her father's patience could wear thin. Walking down the halls, she slides open the door to his study to see him sitting formally on the floor gazing up at her with those same emotionless eyes she always hated.

"Hinata..sit." He ordered.

She sat down in front of him with no emotions plaguing her delicate face. She gazes deeply into her father eyes and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of emotion flood through them. Must have been part of her imagination, her father would never show any emotion, not even at his death bed.

"I've heard the gennin trials are in two days, is it not." Her father asked, more like a statement.

"Yes father." Confirmed Hinata.

"And you have been training a lot, am I correct." He asked again, more like a statement.

"I have." Hinata replied.

"Hmm…you do know what position a gennin level shinobi is, am I right?" This sounded more like a question than a statement so Hinata answers. "Gennins are low level ninjas who usually are sent on D rank missions to help out with the village economy."

"And you do know what this means, right?" Hiashi closed his eyes for a few seconds to only open them up when his daughter spoke up.

"Yes…" She drifts off before continuing. "It means that I am to surpass everyone on my team to bring even more honor to our clan."

He gave a nod of his head. "I am expecting you to past the gennin trials without a blink of an eye. Remember, bring honor to the clan." Hiashi closes his eyes one last time before Hinata said. "I will. I always do."

"Dismissed." Hiashi dismisses her from his study not even giving her the slightest bit of acknowledgment and so she stood up giving him a bow and with pained eyes she walks away like she always did.

"Hinata."

She ceased in her tracks, glancing back over her shoulder at her father who still had his eyes closed sitting down.

"Yes father?" It came to a complete surprise to her that her father called out to her. This is the first time he's ever done so, he usually just calls her in here and dismisses her afterwards and she lets her leave him without another word.

"I've noticed your training." Hinata perks up, was he finally going to recognize how much effort she put into training just so he would notice her? Was he finally going to recognize how hard she had trained?" …and remember…" She looks over at him, a shred of hope coursing through her beings."….don't shame the clan."

And just like that all of her hopes and dreams of her finally being acknowledged by her father went down the drain and shattered into a million pieces.

"Yes father.." She said before leaving his study.

After sliding the door closed she thought of all the things she tried to do in order to gain her father's attention. It seemed no matter how hard she trained or what she did in order to please her father, nothing ever worked in her favor.

She balled her hand into a tight fist, finding herself angry at her father for not recognizing her strength. Can't he see, she had done all of this for him dammit! And he doesn't give a damn about her or her feelings; all he cares about is this stupid ass clan! He doesn't give a _shit_ about anyone but himself!

Hinata gasp loudly, clamping a hand over her mouth. _No..what am I saying?..I can't become like them..I won't. I promised mother I wouldn't become cold hearted like the clan. I told her I would be different. Even though I hide behind a 'mask', I know what's inside my heart. _

Hinata ignored her sister who passed her by. She didn't have time to speak to her, she had a lot to think about and she was the last person to speak to on this matter. Her sister was cold, just like the other Hyugas. She let the influence of her father wreck her brain and now she's a spoiled little brat who knows only to "strike and kill" when ordered by her father. She didn't hate her little sister, she just hate what she became, a wreck, a total train wreck inside and out.

"Hinata-Nee." Came her sister dead voice. It almost made Hinata wants to break down and cry at how emotionless she sounded. Hinata always thought it was a mask but when she actually came to speak to her privately one day, her true colors was starting to show. This obviously wouldn't be anything different from the last encounter they had.

"What do you want?" Hinata said coldly. She had to use this tone of voice with her because if she didn't she would start to think she was of higher status than her since her father always compliment her after training. This made Hinata even madder than before. Why the hell does she get recognize for losing against her and poor little Hinata gets nothing, not even a glance when winning in a sparring match.

"I..just wanted to tell you…" Hinata raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue;" …father hates you." Giving her a wave of the hand, Hanabi proudly struts away from angered Hyuga. She felt like punching something, or more directly punching _someone. _

_Bitch. _Thought Hinata not even thinking twice about what she had said. She glared at the empty space her sister used to be. She turned around with an angry scowl on her face and left out the Hyuga compound, slamming close the door behind her. She didn't care who had heard it and she didn't care whether someone saw her pissed face because Hinata Hyuga just didn't give a _fuck _right now.

Everyone stood far back as the pissed girl made her way to the academy. _She has some nerve telling me father hates me when she can't even beat me in a sparring match. I can't believe the nerve of her, she such a little brat…_

Hinata stopped at the door of her classroom. _I can't let them see me like this..take two breathes in and out Hyuga…_ Hinata took a few breathes in and out and just when she was starting to feel the least bit of calm a loud voice interrupted her breathing process.

"Move it **INO-PIG**!" A girl with pink hair sporting emerald green colored eyes shouts at her rival Ino Yamanacka who was shoving her aside to get through the door to their precious Sasuke-Kun.

Hinata rubs her throbbing temples. Oh great, the two banshees who never shut up over that Uchiha boy. What was so special about him, other than him being the last of his clan and him being a complete insensitive jerk, other than that, Hinata couldn't see anything _too _special about him. He had the looks, that are for sure, but he was far from her type. He was too aloof, indifferent,_ insentive_, he come off a little arrogant, and he pays zero attention to any of his fan girls. Hinata shrugs; maybe they see something in him that she just cannot see?

Hinata opens the door to her classroom and abruptly sat down in her seat which was farthest closest to the window four seats back from the Uchiha. She always sits in the back mainly because of the fact that she doesn't want to hear the quarrels of the fan girls about who sits near the Uchiha. Hinata rolls her eyes. Right now she didn't feel anything like her usual self. She guessed her sister pissed her off too badly today that she just didn't care about what comes and goes in and out of her thoughts.

Hinata scanned around the room to see a boy belonging to the Akimichi clan who shamelessly munching on some BBQ chips. The Akimichi clan is one of the four noble clans in Konoha known for their great physical strength and can quickly convert calories into charka. They also have high charka reserves and they can use the food to replenish their charka reserves incase being drained of it. Hinata saw him as a worthy enough opponent and if they were to be on the same team together, he would provide a great offense.

Hinata narrows her eyes to the boy who sat next the Amikichi, her eyes glistens, a boy from the nara clan. The nara clan is one of the smartest clans in the entire village, probably in the entire world, sporting IQs over 200. Their also known for their bizarre yet brilliant manipulation of shadows, anyone from the Nara clan would be great use in battle as a nice defense against enemies.

She than saw the two heirs of the Inuzuka and Aburame clan sitting two seats away from each other. The Inuzuka clan is known for their ninken, ninja hound dogs, which are used as companions in battle. When formed together as one, they can use a deadly collaboration jutsu known as Fang over Fang. Fang over Fang is an attack that could kill an enemy within seconds, not only because of its speed, but because of the fact that it cannot be blocked, however can be evaded. Much like their hound dogs, they also have a greater sense of enhancements. Hinata took note of this. If they were to be on a team together, they would be great in scouting out their opponents.

As for the Abrume clan, the breed of the Kikaichu insects resides underneath their skin as a nesting place. This provides a great use of a weapon on missions as their opponents would be thrown off by the large colony of insects flying out from user's body. The insect can also be used for spying on the enemy. If they were to be on teams he would provide a great defense.

The girl with blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail caught her span for only a quick mild of a second. She was from the Yamanacka clan, their known for their mind techniques and Hinata knew if Ino were willing to train seriously than she could help everyone on the team gather a lot of useful and personal Intel information on the enemy.

This leaves the Uchiha Clan. The farthest Hinata ever knew of the Uchiha was when members of the branch family would mention to her about their legendary kekegenkai and how the Hyuga and Uchiha clan never got along because of it. It has said the two clan has always feuded against one another for the title of one of the strongest in the village; this didn't last too long, as the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by one of its own kin. Or at least..that's what many say. Hinata felt for Sasuke, any one realizing their entire clan had been slaughter would go crazy and possibly want revenge. Yeah sure, he was a jerk, but he had his reasons. Still..the side Sasuke is showing everyone is_ not_ the side Hinata wants to see nor like.

The Hyuga glances out the side window, her hands folded delicately in front of her. _I wonder...does he…_

"I'M HERE IRUKA SENSEI!"

Hinata whips her head around to see a boy with gorgeous tan skin; sun kissed blonde hair, a plain black jacket with orange trimmings, inside his jacket a low key orange shirt gracing down black pants with single pair of black ninja shoes.

"NARUTOOOOO! What did I tell you about arriving late for my class?!" Iruka said, glowing red in the face.

"What!" Naruto groaned. "I only arrived here in like two seconds after Sakura-Chan!"

"And that's two seconds late!" Iruka argued.

"But Iruka-Sensei that's not fair! My clock was set to the wrong time and the stupid thing is broken now!" Naruto argued back.

"And how is that my fault, exactly?" Iruka asked but when he saw Naruto expression turn sad, he did a back tracked.

Irukas sighs as he shook his head. "I swear Naruto..this is going to be my third time replacing your clock. You need to hold better responsibility for your items."

Naruto peers up at him with a beaming smile, he says. "I know Iruka-Sensei! I'm working on becoming more responsible. Since I'm the only one around, ya know?"

Iruka gives him a soft smile. _I believe in you..Naruto. _Iruka gave him a quick nod of his head, signaling him to be seated.

"Naruto…" His name gliding off her lips were so easily captured with wind.

_Naruto is..a really great kid. He's nice, kind, energetic, bold definitely, he's a little rash, disrespectful even, but all in all, he's a great person. Still..that doesn't excuse the pranks he pulls around the village, how he almost always late for class, and how he's always so loud and come off to be mildly disrespectful to the teacher and to the Hokage. Father would never allow me to become friends with someone like Naruto. He would rather I become friends with someone the complete opposite of him. _

_Naruto is an orphan so it's no wonder he would want the same amount of attention like every other normal kid but father couldn't possibly see past Naruto struggles for the person he really is. In my eyes, no matter what comes of it, Naruto will always come back charging for more. That's just the type of person he is…still, even as I say this..i can never reveal my deepest thoughts to him. Everything must stay hidden even until the day I die.._

"Alright!" Iruka broke her away from her depressing thoughts." I will meet you in the back of the academy for some quick sparring matches!"

* * *

Iruka went through all the names one by one until Hinata name was called to face up against a pink haired girl.

There were murmurs and whispers across the training ground as the prodigy stood up with an air of confidence facing the slightly frighten girl.

Inside Hinata was worried for the girl, on the outside she appeared to not care less.

"Alright ready?" Iruka asked, glancing over at the both of them for confirmation. When both the girls gave a nod of their head, Iruka yells. " Begin!"

Hinata slips into her Hyuga stance, eyeing the girl with keen eyes. Sakura was a smart girl, she knew well enough not to charge a Hyuga head on. Though Hinata knew she had to charge in regardless of this knowledge since she certainly doesn't have enough speed to dodge her attacks. Sakura, the pink haired girl, blew out a short breathe of air as she raises her hand in the air and said. "I forfeit."

Iruka shook his head at her. "You'll never get anywhere with that way of thinking Sakura."

Sakura faked a smile." Ha, Ha, yeah I know Iruka-Sensei. I'll get better..i promise!" Hinata could see through her false smile. Being around stoic Hyugas for your entire life deems you to read others expressions. The Hyugas weren't so easy to figure out but this girl was feelings were read like an open book! She could right through her as if she were glass.

So the Hyuga let go of some of her false pride and places a hand on the sadden girl shoulder. Sakura narrows her eyes in surprise to see the Hyuga standing in front of her with her hand on her shoulder. People watched on, closely observing the two.

"Sakura…." Hinata started, closing her eyes. "You should have more confidence in yourself." Hinata heard the young girl gasp lightly and when she opened her eyes, Hinata says. "I can see..your desire to protect those precious to you..don't waste it, always take credit in it. If you can get over your old habits than you could start new ones, fresh ones." Sakura eyes widen even more. Was this really Hinata?" Don't waste another day of training because if you really want to protect that special someone with all of your heart than..you should start fresh and new."

Sakura could only nod her head at Hinata words. She was too mesmerized to even speak.

"Wow, she's so cool!" A girl with brown hair squeals in delight.

"I know. I wish I was as cool as her. She knows just what to say to make anyone feel better." Her friend agreed.

"I'll say!" Another added.

There were a few other comments here and there but Hinata ignored them all.

Her eyes narrow to see, interestingly enough, Naruto staring at her. She liked to raise an eyebrow but she put it behind her for now and focuses more on the task at hand.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down everyone. Yes, Hinata is great, but she haven't done anything as of yet. So I guess this leave…..Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata face shows no outward emotion, it was like staring into a beautiful statue that had never been touched in centuries.

Unlike Hinata's delicate features, Naruto face was show to be pure blown confident.

They faced each other and with heated eyes they got into their familiar stance to begin their sparring match.

"Ready!"

_Uzumaki.._

Iruka looks back and fourth at the two as they gave a nod of a head.

_Hyuga.._

"Begin!"

Hinata wanted to end this quick and fast. In order for her to gain her father's acknowledgement than she _must _be at the top of her game.

Hinata dashes at Naruto with her palm held back behind her, ready to strike at her opponent. When she aimed a palm at his chest, he moved to the side, she kept aiming for his chest but he kept moving out of the way just as they came. When Naruto went in to dodge another one of her palms, she tripped him over with her feet, falling to the ground, she attempts to slam her foot in his gut. He rolls out of the way just in a nick of a time for her foot to implant in the ground right next to him.

_He's gotten slightly better.. but what's the use in having to dodge when you don't know how to throw a punch.._

And just at that thought, Naruto threw a punch at her left cheek but she moves her head out of the way and slightly backs up. Naruto kept throwing sloppy punches at her and she eventually caught his fist in her hand and twisted it behind his back until the pain causes him to wither down to the ground. She sat on top of his back in triumph. There were applause from every direction and so she let go his hand and stood up from behind him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurt like hell!" Naruto shouts, rubbing his throbbing arm.

_I'm sorry Naruto but I mustn't disappoint father.. _Thought Hinata as she looks on at the whining boy,

"Naruto, do you need any medical attention?" Iruka asked, sounding worried. Not knowing his question also caused a certain Hyuga to become even more worried for the blonde boy.

"He, he, he!" The blonde boy scratched the back of his head, seeming embarrassed." I'm fine Iruka-Sensei! Hinata here sure can pack a punch!"

The comment, un notably, caused the Hyuga to blush, a very small blush.

"Well I guess this round goes to you Hinata!" Iruka exclaims with a proud smile wearing his face.

_I guess so…_

* * *

"Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata heard a familiar voice sound in a distance. It was the end of the academy when everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways. So why was this blonde boy running up to her waving his hand around hoping to gain her attention? No one ever pursued her like this before. They were mainly too scared to.

_Naruto?...What could he possibly want from me..?_

"Naruto? What is it?" Hinata asks facing the eager blonde. Hinata made a quick note inside her head to get away from him A.S.A.P. before her father or her bodyguard Neji spot her out here conversing with him.

He started scratching his head again. Hinata guessed it was a habit of his whenever he got nervous or embarrassed or stuck in between things to say.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Naruto said. Hinata was caught completely off guard, though she didn't let it show.

"Huh? Naruto…what do you mean?" Hinata asks curious to what the blonde meant.

He gave a lop sided grin. "Thanks for kicking my ass! That just tells me I need to get better and better at being a ninja! And that way I'm one step closer to my goal at becoming Hokage!"

Hinata almost let a smile slip. _Almost. _

"Well..you just have to keep bel-"

"Hinata-Sama!" Hinata gasp as her cousin rushes over to her.

"Neji." Hinata says as she straightens out her posture. She wasn't expecting to see him here anytime soon.

"I am to escort you home now and to Hiashi-Sama study." Neji says bluntly ignoring the blonde haired boy beside her.

"Alright Neji." Hinata says as she moves to leave with her cousin, Neji.

"Hinata!" The sound of Naruto voice stops her in her tracks.

"_What is it_?" Naruto visibly flinches at the cold tone of voice she gave him.

"What was you…just going to say..something about I have to keep doing something. Not quite sure what it was because we got interrupted, he, he." Naruto says, almost nervous.

"Go home Naruto." Hinata says.

Naruto blinks. "Go home, why?"

"_Because_…" She peers over her shoulder to glare at him." _That's where you'll be when you don't become Hokage."_

When she saw his large grin turn into a frown and his sparkling blue orbs that were so full of life turn blank, she felt something tug in her heart.

"Let's go Hinata-Sama." And with that the two Hyugas left the sadden boy standing in one spot, frozen.

_Please forgive me Naruto…I'm so sorry.. _Hinata thought, closing her eyes in pain.

When she arrived to the Hyuga compound, her cousin Neji escorts her to her father's study than leaves. She didn't miss the glares directed at her by him but she ignored it, for now.

She reached to knock on the door.

"Hinata…come in." Her father voice said from behind the door.

Without saying a word, she slid open the door and stepped inside. When she stepped inside, she sat down in front of her father while gracefully placing her hands in her flap, sitting in a formal style.

They sat there in silence for a while until Hiashi spoke up, breaking the silence.

"How was your day?" He ask simply.

"Fine." She answers.

"Anything interesting happened?" He asks, watching her with his deadly eyes.

Hinata thought back to the blonde boy and inwardly flinched. "Not really."

"What's not really, are you uncertain?"

Hinata eyes hardened. If she told him about Naruto than he would disapprove! There's no way in hell she could tell him about Naruto speaking to her..but she had to tell him half the truth, right?

"I guess you could say that."

"Hmm." He places his hand in front of him." And why is that?"

"Well we had a sparring match today and I won against my opponent. The boy thanked me for beating him because it was one step at fulfilling his dream of being a powerful ninja."

"Sounds like someone delusional." Hiashi confessed.

"Maybe?" Hinata suggested, not sure if her choice of words were right to use at this moment.

"Well..it doesn't matter who this boy is but if he is on your team remember…bring honor to the clan."

"Yes father." She looks In his eyes with determination.

"Alright. Out of my sight." Hiashi orders.

She bows than leaves out of his study.

* * *

Gahhhh! Finally, I'm done! So did you guys like it?! I'm sorry for the late update and do you like how its going?


End file.
